Las Cinco Sombras de Son
by CarolineZK
Summary: Gohan multimillonario capaz de hacer cualquier cosa capaz de complacer a su esposa,incluso una orgía. Pasen lean y descubran esta historia puramente xxx y alocada,¿jamás imaginaron a Gohan como un macho alfa?,pues aquí lo tienen XD.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertencen,solo hago con ellos los que se me antoja por mi mente pervertida.

Tengo que agradecer a Majo24 por aceptar colaborar conmigo en este fic único e inimitable y a AveryZ por retarnos a hacerlo,sin su idea esta alocada y candente historia jamás hubiera sido creada,además de agradeceros a todos los que la leéis.

Ahora una advertencia,el lemon es demasiado fuerte y descriptivo,así que si no les gusta no lo lean.

PD: No me hago responsable de ningún trauma que pueda generar XD.

* * *

Son Gohan, uno de los multimillonarios más ricos y jóvenes del mundo es deseado por cualquier mujer, su fortuna supera los 300 millones de dólares. No solo su fortuna lo hace deseable; sino también su aspecto físico, su altura de 1'90, su constitución tan musculosa y tonificada, esos ojos rasgados como el cielo nocturno, su cabello rebelde y en punta,azabache lo hacen increiblemente sexy para cualquiera que posea ojos en la cara, incluso entre los propios hombres.

Para el pesar de la mayoría, no está soltero. Está casado con Videl Satán, la hija de otro de los multimillonarios más famosos en el planeta. Lo curioso del caso es que no fue un matrimonio basado en la conveniencia, sino en el amor puro y verdadero. Se conocen desde la universidad y se casaron poco antes de que Gohan heredara la fortuna de su abuelo. Si las miradas mataran, Videl no estaría en este momento con vida.

Ahora, veamos lo que ocurre en este día en la mansión Son, atentos a cualquier detalle.

— ¡Videl, mi amor! Te compré un nuevo collar de oro blanco y zafiro, nuevos vestidos para ti… pero todavía siento que mereces aún más por tu cumpleaños. Pídeme algo, lo que sea y lo cumpliré. Por ti, soy un esclavo de tus deseos y de tu cuerpo —dijo el susodicho multimillonario con una mirada interrogante y una voz grave y dulce al oído de su joven esposa.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera? —preguntó,llevando sus delicadas manos al rostro de su esposo,su voz era un hechizo para los oídos de éste,no había forma de que se negara a cualquier deseo que Videl dijera.

— Haré lo que sea,después de todo es para mi amada mujer —contestó sin vacilar,tomando una de sus manos para besarla con pasión.

"Tú lo has querido cariño, harás lo que yo desee"

— Bueno,Gohan,como ya sabes...mi condición sexual… —iba a continuar,pero fue cortada por él.

— Sé que eres bisexual, pero te amo con todo mi corazón de todas formas.

— Pues por eso mismo, ¿qué te parece si…? —comenzó en voz alta,mientras se aproximaba al oído del pelinegro,al mismo tiempo que su tono iba disminuyendo,hasta quedar en un susurro que solo ambos pudieron escuchar.

— Así que eso es lo que deseas gatita —contestó con esa sonrisa ladeada que logró hacer temblar las piernas femeninas, pasando una mano por su cabello largo.

Mientras los dueños y señores de la mansión conversaban, sus empleados jugaban al póker mientras charlaban para así drenar el cansancio acumulado ante tantos deberes.

— ¿Gané? — una joven de ojos castaños cuestiona a sus compañeros luego de mostrar sus desafortunadas cartas. Consiguiendo así, con ese descuido que una pelirroja colocara con furia sus propias cartas sobre la mesa de madera.

— ¡Qué idiota eres Kokoa! Volviste a perder —con superioridad de expresa Angela. En ese instante, una castaña de ojos verdosos entra al pequeño salón para empleados, mordiendo sus labios, cosa que denotaba nerviosismo en ella.

— La señora Son nos mandó a llamar.

— ¿Si? ¿No preguntó por mi? —susurrando con ilusión, pregunta Kokoa. Inútilmente aparentaba desinterés pero sus compañeros ya estaban concientes de los dulces sentimientos que la mucama proyectaba hacia su jefa.

—Las quiere a todas en su recamara ya mismo.

— Disculpa Lime linda, ¿Gohan no pregunto por mi? —un rubio abandona un par de cartas sobre la mesa al recordar la sonrisa del dueño de aquella gran mansión.

— Barry, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no puedes llamar al señor simplemente por su nombre.

— Ay perra, relájate. Vayan, las espero.

Las tres jovencitas de servicio subieron las amplias escaleras hasta llegar a una elegante puerta, tras la cual se encontraba la dueña de unos ojos marítimos. Luego de que Angela golpeara con cuidado la madera de aquella entrada, recibieron una respuesta inmediata.

— Se demoraron —despeinada y con la blusa algo arrugada; las saluda una rubia. Iresa, la asistente personal de Videl se notaba algo agitada, como si el aire entrara con dudas a través de sus labios.

Tras ella, su señora, tan bella como siempre; estaba vestida con un vestido largo color negro e iba peinando su largo y oscuro cabello que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

— Pasad, necesito hablaros sobre algo muy importante —las invitó a entrar y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa que envidiaría el propio sol.

—¿De qué se trata,señora? —preguntaron cortésmente al unísono.

— Veréis, como sabéis se aproxima la fecha de mi cumpleaños y mi querido marido no sabe qué puede regalarme, así que ,¿qué tal si le prestáis una ayudita? —les dijo reflexionando, para centrar su marina mirada en ellas y tras eso sonreír de forma traviesa.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer por el señor?

Las tres jovencitas se sintieron confundidas al ver como Iresa y Videl se miraron por unos segundos con picardía, misma picardía y deseo que se profesaban los señores de la mansión antes de subir todas las noches a su lecho de amor.

— Muy sencillo, ahora mismo se está dando un baño relajante para despejar su mente e intentar inspirarse, ¿y si le esperáis a la salida del baño?...puede que incluso podáis ver algo interesante —contestó jugando con su voz y su cabello, para compenetrar su mirada con cierta joven de ojos castaños y guiñar un ojo. La distancia entre ambas se iba reduciendo paulatinamente, sus respiraciones comenzaron a ir al mismo ritmo, se detuvieron varios segundos para contemplarse a los ojos y bajar con su mirada deseosa a los labios, no había duda, solo un deseo imposible de controlar, corazones acelerados tanto de quienes se acercaban como de quienes contemplaban atónitas la escena. Finalmente la distancia se redujo cuando la señora atrajo a la castaña por su uniforme, fundiéndose en un candente beso, sin importar que fueran vistas.

Tras unos momentos de pasión y caricias fugaces pero intensas por todo su cuerpo, se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, las manos de la joven señora recorrieron todo el rostro de Kokoa, haciéndola suspirar.

Los sísmicos movimientos de las piernas de la joven castaña hacían ver aún más obvio que aquellos eran unos sublimes segundos que en su memoria atesoraría.

—¿Te gusto eso? —seductora y susurrante como una felina se expresa la esposa de Gohan. Logrando que Kokoa cerrara sus ojos al sentir aún el cálido aliento en su rostro.

— Creo que hay que compartir un poco la diversión —tocando los hombros de su jefa y amiga, la rubia observa como Lime y Angela muerden sus labios al desear aquello que solo Gohan tenía la fortuna de degustar y en estos momentos, Kokoa era quien había recibido ese privilegio.

— Chicas, ¿por qué no se acercan?, hagan lo que les dije y podrán saciar su deseo —sonriendo con perversidad, Videl logra que las feromonas revoloteen por toda la habitación.

Mientras las chicas sucumbian ante el deseo de sentir los labios rojizos de Videl sobre los suyos, el joven Gohan estaba sumergido en la corriente de agua templada que caía sobre su cabeza,su cabello tan rebelde no se dejaba vencer por la gravedad, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Así que quieres hacerlo con una mujer al mismo tiempo? —se dijo a sí mismo, imaginando aquella escena, a su Videl desnuda para él, rogando más, ¡gritando su nombre! Sin duda esa era la mejor sensación que había experimentado y que experimentaba, sus manos recorriendo su musculoso cuerpo, sus abdominales y sus pectorales de acero, todo eso le recordaba a las caricias que su esposa le hacía antes de empezar a hacer el amor, y eso le estaba excitando demasiado.

— Maldición Videl —Suspiró,para después gruñir levemente. Su imaginación no ayudaba nada en ese momento, mucho menos si rememoraba como los firmes pechos de su mujer rebotaban en su cara, con sus párpados apretados y las mejillas compartiendo similitud con un rubí. Su esposa para él, era una afrodita entera "Me costará compartirte con alguien más"

Lo que el joven señor no se esperaba,es que todas las criadas iban a estar observando, admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus fuertes piernas,pasando por su trabajada y marcada espalda dividida en dos perfectas mitades, se veía tan sexy, el agua había dejado de caer y unas gotas rebeldes que caían de su cabello azabache escurrían por la división de dicha espalda, volteó lentamente sobando sus ojos, revelando su perfecto torso, jamás se hubieran imaginado que su señora disfrutara de semejante hombre cada noche, había más músculos de los que ellas conocían que estaban resaltados por las gotas de agua y la iluminación natural que daba de lleno en sus abdominales, parecía que no era real, sino una fantasía.

Lo que cortó la respiración de todas las féminas fue lo impresionantemente dotado que estaba su miembro viril, el cual estaba erecto y deseoso por ser atendido. Como la fiera que era, Videl iba dando pasos lentos como si acechara a su habitual presa; moviendo sus amplias y seductoras caderas de sirena.

— Mi amor, vinimos a ver si necesitabas ayuda para enjabonar tu espalda —con vileza, la joven esposa de Gohan fingió inocencia con su dulce voz, contradictoriamente sus dedos iban despojando su cuerpo del vestido con una tortuosa lentitud.

— Oh,gracias casi nunca puedo terminar de enjabonarla —dijo disimulando su excitación y su erección,volteando al instante.

— Amo todo tu cuerpo. Y tu espalda es tan sexy, es muy dura y a la vez suave —ronroneó al oído de su hombre, comenzando a frotar su trabajada espalda, mientras sus senos se acompasan al ritmo de sus brazos y rozan dicha piel, haciéndolo estremecerse deliciosamente de placer.

— Gatita...me estás excitando, ahora debes pagar las consecuencias de tus actos— le dijo— en un gruñido, antes de jalarla de la mano y comenzar a besarla con pasión y voracidad, sus masculinas manos recorriendo cada parte de la anatomía de Videl. La hacían aproximarse a tocar el cielo, él conocía cada uno de sus puntos y él era el único que conseguía calentarla de esa manera solo con un beso, esa era la respuesta de por qué está con él.

—Gohan, ¿puedo recibir mi regalo de cumpleaños ya? —ronroneó nuevamente, haciendo círculos en sus pectorales tan bien formados y definidos, para después pasar a recorrer todo el escultural cuerpo masculino con sus uñas, haciéndolo suspirar y gruñir, su cálido aliento en su oído y sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas, estaban haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba después de ver a su marido en tal estado.

Un gemido se escuchó con claridad un poco lejos del nido de lujuria que había creado, Gohan pudo reconocer al instante que aquella aguda voz pertenecía a una de sus empleadas. De hecho; el joven de cabellos azabaches siempre sospechó en silencio que Kokoa sentía cierta atracción por Videl.

— ¿Pero qué? —abriendo la boca con sorpresa, Gohan observa como Iresa se sentaba al borde del amplio jacuzzi. Mientras la asistente de Videl mordía sus labios al ver como la pareja se amaba, uno de sus femeninos dedos se acercaba con peligro a sus húmedos pliegues en su intimidad.

— Te dije que quería mi regalo —le dijo Videl a Gohan sensualmente, con un simple dedo hizo que su hombre se tendiera en el suelo, dando un enorme espectáculo a sus sirvientas. El ser capaz de controlar a un hombre así con tanta facilidad era la demostración de que la seducción es la mayor arma—. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa —susurró, antes de morder uno de los pezones del joven haciéndolo gemir, puesto que era uno de sus puntos débiles.

— Todo por verte feliz, amor — susurró con voz ronca, grave y dulce a su oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y hacerla estremecer—. Las demás que seguís tras la puerta, también podéis pasar, me imagino como debéis de estar— ordenó, sonriendo de medio lado,todas sus empleadas estaban ahí. Eran muy pervertidas o quizás querían demasiado a Videl.

Después de que ese pensamiento pasara por su cabeza, volvió a besarla con pasión y fiereza, rozando lo animal, tras eso bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y a succionar esa tersa piel. Dejando marca, para demostrar que era suya y que aunque la compartiera en esa ocasión, no habría ninguna más.

— Es mía,que no se os olvide.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —dijo guiándolo hacia el jacuzzi donde ya estaban todas. - ¿Jamás soñaste estar rodeado de mujeres? Pues este es tu momento.

—Videl, mi amor y mi gatita, tú eres la única mujer con la que sueño y en la que pienso, además de ser la culpable de lo que podéis contemplar — gruñó sensualmente, haciendo alusión a su miembro el cual palpitaba de la excitación que su mujer le profesaba.

Las mujeres contemplaban a la pareja, estaban totalmente mojadas y excitadas, y aún así tenían la osadía de pedir atención con su mirada. Todas ellas miraban a su "dueña" y esperaban ser recompensadas como les prometió.

La pelinegra comprendió esas miradas que se fijaban en cada detalle de su cuerpo y se alejó de Gohan para comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo de Iresa, ella fue la primera en mirarle con esa intensidad y deseo. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la garganta de la rubia, no podía controlar lo bien que se sentían esas caricias, ni tampoco pudo reprimir sus ganas de besarla, terminó besándola con pasión y atreviéndose a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, era tan perfecta, su piel blanca y suave y sus proporciones eran perfectas y acordes para su altura.

Gohan no quería reconocerlo, pero ver esa escena lésbica ante él, solo hizo que estuviera más excitado. Su erección era tal que comenzaba a dolerle.

Kokoa y Ángela estaban ansiosas por lo que estaban contemplando, ver a su señor en esa condición y a su señora besando y acariciando a su compañera, solo le daban ganas de unirse también, ¿pero como? Esa era la cuestión. Olvidando y dejando atrás su conciencia, ambas se miraron deseosas la una de la otra, comenzando a besarse de forma tímida al principio para ir aumentando la intensidad, ambas ahogaron un gemido en sus gargantas cuando notaron como sus manos llegaban a sus humedades y comenzaban a explorarlas sin reparos ni vergüenzas.

Ahora solo quedaban Gohan y Lime sin hacer nada, solo atentos a lo que ocurría ante ellos, el deseo brotaba de cada poro de su piel y eso era más que evidente. Antes de que se diera cuenta la castaña, estaba masajeando el miembro del pelinegro, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir intensa y entrecortadamente.

—No debería estar gimiendo, estoy siendo infiel a Videl — suspiró a duras penas, el placer que estaba experimentando casi no le dejaba hablar.— Tranquilo

— amor, esto no va a afectar a nuestro matrimonio. Además solo estás haciendo lo que te pedí— dijo — separándose al escuchar eso, para dirigirse a los labios de su marido y besarlos con dulzura.

— Soy un pervertido, ¡me excité viendo cómo la besabas!— confesó — arrepentido,mirando a su esposa al rostro y descubriendo que estaba a punto de comenzar a reír.

— Es normal, la pregunta es ¿quién no lo haría? Así que no seas bobo— contestó con ternura, abrazándose a su rostro y debido a que ella estaba de pie y él sentado, sus pechos daban en su cara, mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el negro cabello de éste.

—No me estás reconfortando, me estás excitando— protestó — mientras era sofocado entre esos pechos, y aprovechando la posición, mordió uno de sus "botones", provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Videl y se aferró aún más a su rostro, dictándole que siguiera con su tarea.

— Gohan, ¿y si subimos de intensidad?— ronroneó sensualmente, alejándose en busca de una caja de preservativos, puede que quisiera una orgía pero no quería que nadie a parte de ella quedara embarazada de Gohan.

— ¿Lo pondrás como sueles hacerlo?— preguntó mientras su mente viajaba entre los recuerdos y las sensaciones de conocer como su esposa le ponía la protección, el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía gruñir de placer.

— Así es— afirmó sacando uno de la caja y abriendo el envoltorio, para después colocarlo en su boca y comenzar a ponerlo gracias a ella.

" ¡Joder qué bien se siente!, solo ella es capaz de hacer esto conmigo y con mi cuerpo"— pensó para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos y apretando la mandíbula, mientras arqueaba la espalda y recibía el sinfín de placer que experimentaba.

— Listo, ahora comenzaré yo— ordenó posicionándose sobre él, para mirarlo a los ojos y rodear su poderoso cuello con sus brazos antes de inundar su interior con el miembro de su hombre, ella sabía que amaba ver su rostro de placer y ella le daría ese mimo. — ¡Gohan!— gimió con fuerza y placer al sentirse completamente llena con su hombre, después de disfrutar esa oleada de placer comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sus caderas se movían solas y eran ayudadas por el fuerte agarre del pelinegro, el cual también se movía frenéticamente dando un sinfín de estocadas cada una más fuerte y profunda que la anterior. — Sí... así, más fuerte... más rápido— gritaba a todo pulmón, le gustaba ser ruidosa y sabía que Gohan amaba eso.

— Sus deseos son mis órdenes— dijo,cambiando la posición, ahora él estaba sobre ella y llegaba más profundo, las uñas de su "gatita" estaban tatuándole la espalda a base de amor. Agitada hasta el borde de querer gritar, Videl es besada nuevamente por Gohan quien siente unas femeninas manos acariciarlo desde atrás, Lime besaba la espalda de su jefe mientras la joven kokoa se deleitaba con la suavidad y el dulce aroma de la piel en el cuello de Videl.

Mientras la pelinegra cabalgaba encima de su marido, este echaba el rostro hacia atrás ante el lujurioso panorama de su gatita y las sensaciones de las caricias sobre su piel y la humedad que con furia rodeaba su miembro una y otra vez.

—Te deseo Videl, por favor vayamos a la cama. Quiero estar así contigo —con dulzura y deseo revelado, Kokoa muerde el cuello de Videl haciendo que esta grite al sentir que ella pellizcaba sus erectos pezones rosados. La esposa de Gohan se levanta, sacando así la enorme virilidad de su interior. Sollozando al sentirse vacía, le cede el lugar a Ángela; que con facilidad fue penetrada.

Soltando un grito de emoción repentina, el joven de intensos ojos oscuro se levantó enredando las piernas de la pelirroja en su cintura, siguiendo los pasos de las traviesas Kokoa y Videl.

— Ay Dios mío —recostada en el comodo colchon, Videl suspira al ver como la castaña toma cariño sus muslos, abriéndole completamente las piernas. Kokoa besa uno de los muslos de Videl pasando la lengua como si se tratara del más exquisito dulce, descendiendo con erótica lentitud; ambas chicas sienten las palpitaciones de sus pechos acelerarse.

Degustando sus labios inferiores, por fin saborea el néctar divino que solo Gohan había probado con fervor, introduciendo más la lengua puede incluso saborear algo de semen perteneciente a su jefe. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo la lengua lograba que más gemidos emitiera la dueña del celestial cuerpo.

Videl sintió como Iresa y Lime mordían su cuello y pezones respectivamente, lamiendo al mismo tiempo que Kokoa chupaba sus sensible clítoris.

La mujer de ojos azules abre los ojos viendo como su marido penetraba con rudeza a la pelirroja, haciendo que sus gritos se mezclaron con sus sollozos y los gruñidos salvajes de Gohan.

Con la furia de un león Gohan movía sus caderas chocando contra las de Ángela que con locura se movía inconsciente de sus desesperados gritos.

Videl se sentía en el edén más perfecto al ver como su marido sometía a su amiga y ella recibía placer por todo su cuerpo.

Deteniéndose repentinamente, Gohan se recuesta sobre la cama, su aún erecto pene estaba a la espera de unos labios femeninos que lo atendiera. Apartándose de Videl, Lime gatea sobre la cama hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a la enorme masculinidad.

—Empieza a trabajar —dedicando una sádica sonrisa a la chica mientras esta acariciaba su propio rostro con la gruesa virilidad, soplando un poco; Lime procede a introducir el miembro en su boca. Chupando y lamiendo con entusiasmo, siente otra lengua chocar con la suya. Kokoa estaba ayudando a otorgarle placer al hombre, mientras Lime recorría con su lengua la gruesa anatomía, Kokoa besaba los testículos indecisa si introducirlos a su húmeda cavidad bucal.

Iresa observa con elevado morbo a su jefa encima de Ángela, haciendo el conocido sesenta y nueve. Videl apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades, echaba hacia atrás su rostro al sentir la lengua de su amiga danzar por toda su intimidad, intentando concentrarse; la chica regresó su rostro a la intimidad de Angela. Concentrándose en chupar su hinchado clítoris.

Gateando como una leona, Iresa se sienta en la cara de su atractivo jefe; siendo rápidamente penetrada por su ágil lengua.

Kokoa abre las piernas sobre la gruesa virilidad, balanceándose, roza su humedad para luego ir descendiendo hasta sentirlo completamente dentro.

— Que divino —brincando como una perra en celo, la castaña ve a su jefe darle sexo oral a Iresa mientras su amada Videl frotaba su intimidad con la de Angela, desde atrás Lime empieza a apretarle los senos. Volteando el rostro para besarla, Kokoa atrapa entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la muchacha.

Uno de los dedos del hombre se introdujo en la intimidad de la rubia, logrando que tanto Iresa como Kokoa alcancen el maravilloso orgasmo gritando y gritando en deliciosa armonía.

Saliendo de la humedad de la castaña, Gohan deja que Iresa y Kokoa se recuesten para descansar mientras Lime mordiéndose un dedo lo observa.

Apoyándose en sus cuatro extremidades deja su trasero a merced del único macho en la habitación.

— Quiero ver como la coges, cogetela como me coges a mi —grita Videl recostada con sus largas piernas abiertas y el rostro de Ángela lamiendo su intimidad con suavidad.

Obediente como un esclavo, el hombre acaricia los redondos glúteos de Lime mientras acerca su enorme pene. Penetrandola de una vez, sintiendo el pequeño orificio rodearlo empieza a moverse, regalando nalgadas a la joven chica que no hacia mas que gritar y sollozar ante la intensa mezcla de dolor y placer. Entrando y saliendo con desenfreno, Gohan aprieta entre sus manos uno de los senos de Lime en tanto se acerca a su oído.

—Tócate —gruñendo con furia, la mujer de ojos verdes obedece la orden; acariciando sus húmedos pliegues y el sensible clítoris gimiendo aún más.

Sin dejar de moverse, Gohan siente a su afrodita personal besando su cuello y amenazando con morderlo.

—No sabes cuantas veces me he corrido, pero quiero sentirte dentro de mi; sentir como me llenas —con rapidez Gohan introduce dos dedos en la intimidad de Lime para lograr que alcance el orgasmo y complacer a su gatita.

— Abre las piernas zorrita —sometiendo a su esposa, Gohan la recuesta con salvajismo mientras las demás chicas miran con morbo y lujuria a la pareja. El hombre coloca las piernas femeninas alrededor de su cuello y empieza a rozar su virilidad sobre la humedad de su conyugue.

— Gohan… quiero sentirte.

— ¿Que más deseas Videl? ¿Que llene de leche tu preciosa cara? —sonriendo con inconmensurable sadismo, el muchacho empieza a entrar en la estrecha humedad. Suspirando ambos, empiezan a chocar sus caderas furibundamente mientras se tocaban entre sí; Videl empieza a arañar la espalda de su esposo al sentir como se movía sin piedad. El hombre muerde los pezones de su esposa como venganza ante los desesperados rasguños.

Alcanzando al mismo tiempo el orgasmo, Gohan se sale para que las demas chicas tambien sintieran el líquido caliente tocarlas. Videl empieza a chupar la punta del miembro al tiempo que Kokoa besa los testículos e Ireza se acerca a morder las orejas de la señora Son.

Lime y Angela sonríen al ver tan erótica escena en vivo. No solo había sido un regalo increíble para su jefa, también para ellas al poder disfrutar sin ataduras del tonificado cuerpo de Gohan y los encantos de Videl.

— Mi amor, aun tengo energías para esta noche —susurra Videl a su esposo mientras las muchachas se duermen desnudas y mojadas ante tanto placer. Besándose los esposos, el la carga de forma nupcial para ir juntos de nuevo a la ducha.

* * *

¿Quieren la continuación en otro capítulo para saber qué pasó con Barry mientras ocurría todo eso?


End file.
